


Hurt

by kindkit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander likes Giles sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S4. A companion piece to this story, "Comfort," is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19463).

Xander likes Giles sad. Lately he looks sadder every day, smaller, collapsing like a snowman in the sun. Xander rubs his back, brushes his arm as casually as forethought can arrange. Giles' tiny skin-flinch every time defies interpretation.

Xander likes Giles bleeding, concussed, tortured, needing comfort. No flinching then; he accepts touch as simply as a bandage or an aspirin.

Xander wants his own concussion, his own liberating pain. He wants to rest an aching head on Giles' shoulder while cradled in his lap. Wants a kiss to make it better.

He wants Giles to notice how badly he's bleeding.


End file.
